The Giver: A New World
by Live-Love-Learn
Summary: This is just a little English project I did after we read the book. What ever happened to Jonas after he reached Elsewhere? This story takes place a few years after.......


TITLE: The Giver: A New World  
  
AUTHOR: Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental  
  
EMAIL: rockangel722@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only did this for fun. I added only 1 new character but the rest were owned by the author.  
  
Jonas opened his eyes, let out a tired yawn, and looked around. He groaned as the sun beamed across his face. As he rolled over, he discovered the time. In a hurry to get up, he tumbled off his bed. "My boss will kill me if I am late for work again!"  
  
Being a writer surely had a dramatic effect on his sleeping hours. As his adoptive parents always say, "At seventeen you should be getting together with friends, not working until one in the morning," he mocked.  
  
Being adopted was not new to him. It seems the same as what happened back in the community. His parents were never his real parents. Gabriel was given to another family, a caring family. A job seemed like the only thing to take the edge off of everything that happened in the past 4 years.  
  
The truth was, he already graduated school one year early, and waiting for his friends to get home, was not that fun. Now, he has his boss to worry about ruining the fun. If Jonas were even a minute late, his boss would find extra work for him to do. Jonas snapped out of his trance quick enough to notice a car coming straight at him. He slammed his brakes so hard; he thought he would surely be a victim of a car accident. His resolution was wrong. Jonas sighed, "That was close!"  
  
Jonas pulled up to his parking spot, getting ready for another long day. He got out of the car, a little bit shaken from the experience he just had. A tree loomed over his car, exhilaratingly bursting with spring leaves. Jonas hurried inside to see he made it there in time.  
  
"You're lucky, Mr. Mulwray!" his boss blared.  
  
"What, were you hoping that you would get me to wash your car, Mr. Fox?"  
  
"Oh Jonas, you just wait and see." Mr. Fox said as he walked away.  
  
Jonas then remembered his life back in the community. That life was so far away to him, he hardly even recognized it anymore. He barely remembered the community. The Giver was never hard on him. This new life is different, so difficult, so exhausting. There was danger everyday. He shook his head. "I made the choice to come here, and I must accept my role in this new life." Even with that, Jonas wondered if he had done the right thing, by leaving.  
  
"You got the job!"  
  
"Whoever Mr. Fox was interviewing must have gotten the job." Just as Jonas said that, a teenager, about his age, emerged from Mr. Fox's office. She had beautiful red hair; Jonas thought she was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen.  
  
Before Jonas knew what he was doing, he walked over and introduced himself. "Hi, I..I'm Jonas Mulwray."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jonas, I'm Fiona." Her voice sounded like a sweet melody, ringing in his ears. This feeling crept over him, the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. He chose to ignore the feeling. There are tons of people coming and going in this place. She probably was in here before, maybe for a previous interview. Jonas left it at that.  
  
As soon as Jonas arrived home, a sudden flow of memories washed over him. "Fiona...Fiona. I know I have heard that name before, she looked so familiar." Then it hit Jonas, "Fiona!" he suddenly shouted.  
  
"Who's Fiona?" Jonas turned to see his mother standing there.  
  
"A girl. A girl from my past."  
  
"From your past Jonas? Are you sure?" His mother knew about the community, from what Jonas had explained, a few years back.  
  
"Mother, her name is Fiona!" Jonas could hardly keep his happiness under control. "Fiona mom, my old friend, from the community!"  
  
"Are you sure Jonas? There are many people out there named Fiona."  
  
"I'm sure! I will talk to her tomorrow, but for now I am going to sleep." He didn't know if he could fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Fiona. It had to have been her. It's just had to have been.  
  
When he woke up, he didn't stall to get ready for work. As he raced out the door, he noticed he was still in his pajamas, and he still had an hour until he had to actually leave. "Well, I guess I am just too anxious," he laughed. He decided to take a long shower, and then leave early to visit Gabe.  
  
When he got to work, his boss grimaced. "Why are you here so early Mr. Mulwray? Don't your have anything better to do?" Jonas ignored his rudeness and looked around for any sign of Fiona. There she was, sitting at her new desk, smiling his way. As he walked over, he contemplated on what to say. "Hi Fiona, um.I wanted to ask you a question. How long ago did you move here?"  
  
"Almost 4 years ago, why?"  
  
"Fiona, it's me Jonas. From the community. I never drowned in the river. I escaped." Fiona sat there, stunned by his words. All this time she thought he was dead, that she would never see him again. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her, telling her he has been alive this whole time.  
  
"Jonas, things went bad in the community after you left. A lot happened. A lot of terrible things. I will take you to see it."  
  
When they arrived at the community, Jonas's eyes grew wide. He got out of the car, and walked over to get a better look. Fiona came up from behind him.  
  
"I told you Jonas, things got bad." Just then Jonas fell to his knees. How could anyone have done this? This exceeded the limits.  
  
"How could this even be possible?" Jonas was trembling with fear. The community was.destroyed. Only a few dwellings stood. There was only one thing Jonas was really worried about. Where was everyone? 


End file.
